Sera mejor nunca desirle
by ChariotGraw
Summary: Hay personas que creemos que son las correctas, pero... En realidad no lo son...


**Sera mejor nunca decirle…**

¡Dios! ¡Me quiero matar! ¿Enserio tome tanto valor para llamar a Mio para hablar con ella?

Joder.

Seguro se estarán preguntando: ¿De qué estoy hablando?

Bueno, a mí me gusta mi mejor amiga, Mio. Pero hace un par de minutos la llame para que me acompañe fuera del club y decirle lo que siento por ella, pero justo en este momento todo mi valor para decirle que la amo se fue por el caño…

Mio: ¿Qué pasa, Ritsu? ¿Para qué me llamaste? ¿Pasa algo?

Ritsu: Bueno… Veras Mio… Yo quería decirte algo muy importante para mi… / Dijo, con nerviosismo

Mio: Dime… / Dijo, mirándole con comprensión

" _Ritsu: Yo quería decirte que… Que… ¡Me gustas! / Grito, con el rostro completamente rojo_

 _Mio por un momento se le quedo mirando, pero luego frunció el entrecejo_

 _Mio: Ritsu... ¿Desde cuándo te gusto?_

 _Ritsu: Desde… Desde siempre…_

 _Mio: Pues sabes que… Yo pienso que nunca nos tuvimos que haber conocido / Dijo, con odio en sus palabras, para luego regresar al club_

 _Y así, amigos míos, es como se pierde aquella "amistad" de toda la vida…_

 _La castaña, por un momento sintió como su alma se separaba de su cuerpo. Como su primer amor platónico le dijo lo peor que le pudiesen decir en el mundo…_

 _Sintió como poco a poco sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y sentía como se le hacía un nudo que la garganta_

 _¿Por qué tubo que ser tan dura?_

 _Ósea lo que dijo, prácticamente significa que nunca la quiso conocer, ver o tan solo escuchar…_

 _Ritsu: "Esto… No puede estar pasando…" / Pensó, con desesperación_

 _Y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo de aquel lugar, rumbo a su casa. Lugar donde podría ser libre en mostrar sus emociones…_

 _Al llegar a su casa, que para mejorar, no había nadie, subió a su cuarto, cerro con llave y simplemente lloro. Libero todo el peso de la respuesta de aquella pelinegra…_

 _ ***Media hora después***_

 _El timbre de la residencia Tainaka sonó, y la castaña, que aún se encontraba en su habitación, no tenía ánimos para bajar y abrir la puerta, pero sino ¿Quién lo aria?_

 _Rápidamente seco sus lágrimas y bajo las escaleras. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con nada más y nada menos que con…_

 _Ritsu: ¿Azusa? / Pregunto, sorprendida y con una voz rasposa por el llanto_

 _Azusa: Ritsu-Senpai, quería tráele su bolso que lo quejo en el club_

 _Ritsu: Gracias / Dijo, tomando su bolso_

 _Azusa: Ritsu-senpai… ¿Puedo pasar para hablar con usted?_

 _Ritsu: Cla-Claro / Respondió, para luego hacerse a un lado para que la kouhai pasara_

 _Ambas se fueron hacia la habitación de la castaña y se sentaron en la cama para hablar de lo que la pequeña del grupo quería decir_

 _Azusa: Ritsu-senpai ¿Puedo saber que paso entre Mio-senpai y usted?_

 _Ritsu: Pero, s-si no paso na-nada entre nosotras / Dijo, desviando la mirada_

 _Azusa: Ritsu-senpai, yo no soy tonta, es obvio que hoy paso algo entre ustedes dos_

 _Ritsu: Bue-Bueno… / Dijo, insegura_

 _Azusa: Ritsu-senpai, tranquila. Usted puede contarme con confianza / Dijo, brindándole una pequeña sonrisa y un muy pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas_

 _Ritsu: Lo que pasa entre Mio y yo… Es que… Hoy le confesé que me gusta, pero me respondió de la manera más horrible posible / Dijo, con la voz quebrada y con lágrimas en los ojos_

 _Azusa: Ritsu-senpai… Tranquila / Dijo, dándole un cálido abraso_

 _Ritsu: Ya no se qué hacer. Todo está mal… Por favor, dime ¿Qué puedo hacer? / Dijo, llorando en su hombro_

 _Azusa: Todo el tiempo nos enamoramos de personas que creemos que son las correctas, pero… En realidad terminan siendo las más incorrectas de todas…_

 _La castaña lo único que hizo fue abrasarla más fuerte_

 _Ritsu: Gracias / Dijo, en un susurro_

 _ ***Tiempo después***_

 _Una castaña se encontraba caminando por la calle. Era domingo ¿Por qué no salir a caminar un poco?_

 _Al estar en la esquina de una cuadra, en el medio de la misma, se encontraba una pareja apoyada en la pared besándose_

 _La castaña paso al lado de ellos sin importancia, pero miro de reojo y sin más se dio cuenta que aquella chica, era Mio…_

 _Ritsu sonrió de lado, siguiendo su camino. Segundos después saco su celular, marco el número de Mio, la llamo, y la misma respondió_

 _Ritsu: Todo lo que poseo de ti es ausencia y silencio y una pequeña esperanza de que estés cerca de mí y me quieras… Pero me equivoque…_

 _Y colgó la llamada…"_

Ritsu: Quería darte las gracias por tu amistad / Dijo, sonriendo / "¡¿Por qué dije eso?!"/ Pensó a punto de retractarse

Mio: / Confundida, sonrió y la abraso / Gracias a ti también

Ritsu: Regresemos al salón / Dijo, separándose de ella

Mio: Vamos / Dijo, entrando al salón

La castaña dio un suspiro…

Ritsu: "Mejor será que no se lo diga… Me dedicare a ser fuerte y sonreír a la vida a pesar de que a veces duela…"/ Pensó, con una sonrisa y entro al salón…

 **Fin**

 _¡Hey! ¿Cómo están?_

 _Si, ya sé, no subo nada en milenios peor… ¡Acá esta!_

 _Tal vez no entiendan como este ordenado esta historia, pero tranquilos, que yo se los diré:_

 _En el punto donde le dice a Mio lo que siente, De repente, lo que ocurriera entre ellas dos los sabe (Que es lo que está entre comillas y cursiva) y al punto de volver a responder, sin querer le dice "Gracias por tu amistad" Pero Mio la interrumpió antes de que se retracte y después decide no decirle lo que ella siente por Mio…_

 _Seguro tampoco lo entendieron, pero bueno XD_

 _Voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido ^^_

Hasta la próxima  
ChariotGraw¬ 


End file.
